Olrun
Olrun is one of the nine corrupted Valkyries. She is located in Alfheim, in the hidden chamber. Norse Mythology Ölrún is a valkyrie and a swan-maiden, the daughter of Kjárr of Valland. She was a companion of Hlaðguðr svanhvít and Hervör alvitr, the daughters of king Hlödvér. One morning, as they were spinning flax on the shore of a lake, they were encountered by the brothers Slagfiðr, Egil, and Völundr. The brothers brought the maidens to their dwelling, where Egil took Ölrún to wife. After several years she and the other two valkyries flew away to find battles, and came back no more. Egil went east to look for her. Combat Olrun's entire combat tactic is to revolve around Kratos and suddenly closing up to him with a blindingly swift attack. Whether her encounter is difficult or not is dependent on player's knowledge of her fast but rather linear pattern of attack. She boast moderate health pool and stun resistance among the Valkyries. One convenient strategy to fight Olrun is to not come to her and retaliate after she comes to you with one of two attacks: the Wing Thrust or the Plummeting Grapple. For this to work, Kratos must maintain position in the middle of the arena and move around only to dodge said two attacks. Olrun will maintain distance from Kratos, strafing around and launching attacks in a flash. 'Players might want to continuously guard while facing her until she launches an unblockable attack. '''It can seem overwhelming, but the pattern is rather simple: * If Olrun strides to her right (Kratos' left), she will either close up for some melee attack (Slashing or Cyclone) or throw feather knives at him rapidly, all of which are blockable. * If Olrun strides to behind Kratos' view through either left or right, she will do the same as above. Use the quick turn feature in this case. * If Olrun strides to her left (Kratos' right) without getting out of camera view, then she's winding up for a Wing Thrust attack that while unblockable, leaves her open if players manage to dodge it to their right. It should be noted that she can also use the Plummeting Grapple after throwing her knives in which case, players should have Kratos dodge with proper timing. She does not execute grapple more than once in a single attack, thus it is safe to hit her after she fails to get Kratos on her heels. Trivia *In legend, Olrun was the daughter of a chieftain, whom she died protecting. Once she was escorted to Vahalla, Olrun decided to dedicate herself to the pursuit of knowledge above all else, which was odd for one among the feasting and roaring denizens of Vahalla. Odin himself saw a kindred spirit within Olrun and her single-minded pursuit of knowledge, thus appointed her as the Valkyrie's resident historian. *Olrun's armour design is based on an eagle.''The Art of God of War Gallery Ölrún.png Maxresdefault (6)-0.jpg Orlun1.png References Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Valkyries Category:Deceased Category:Norse Goddesses Category:Immortals